Walk with Me
by eloquentelegance
Summary: When a bird learns to fly, and leaves the nest. The Mommy bird knows that it's time to let go. Nations aren't so different. And England knows, as Ameerica declares his independence, it's time for him to let go. So why is he smiling?


England never had a little brother before. Though God knows, he's had quite a few older ones. And finally, after fighting France for so long and so hard, he at last earned himself a younger sibling of his own. Little America-kun.

Of course, when all is said and done, America still cost him quite the pretty penny. Wars, big or small, were not something to scoff at. But... Looking at his newest brother's face, England couldn't help but care less. Broke today, true. For the future, however... Well, it certainly looked bright.

America was cut from a different cloth. And as he held him in his arms, England could already tell, the kid was something special. Something new and something precious. And England swore, a fist over his breast, that he would give this child everything. All the boy could ever ask for. And possibly more.

He would go to any lengths, do everything in his power to help America. To protect him.

Because not only was America special. Different. And precious. America was also his. England's. His and his alone. And in retrospect, perhaps that's why the nation was so important.

England wrapped his arms tighter, causing America to whimper in protest. But England only smiled and deposited a small kiss on those unruly blond locks. The child sighed in content, snuggling further into his embrace.

"I'll protect you. I'll give you everything I have. Because you are mine."

* * *

"America! Americaaa!"

England's calls were growing more frantic by the minute. But America didn't care. He was far too ingterested in the pretty, blue robin's egg he found. It really was very pretty. He liked it. Liked it a lot. It was far more interesting than England.

Mind you, America loved England. He was the best older brother he could ever have. But sometimes, just sometimes, Engalnd was so... Well, America didn't have a wide enough vocabulary to express what he felt... But he did know that he didn't like it.

Now was one of those times. The moments when America wished England would just go away. If only for a little while. He was trying to concetrate, see? The little robin egg had fallen from its nest. It was only through sheeer luck that it managed to remain unharmed. And now, America was being a good, little boy. As good as a disobedient kid could be. By taking the liberty of returning the egg back to its home. The Mommy bird might come back soon, and she would definitely miss her egg.

So, little America-kun grapsed the rough branches and pulled himself up. He knew how to climb, of course. He did live in the wilderness, once upon a time. The only reason for his slow pace was the fact that he was only using one arm. His left was in charge of all the manual labor, while his right was tightly tuck against his body. Gently cushioning the egg. It was hard, even for an expert climber like him, and soon America was red with exertion. But he was only one more branch. Only one. And then... It would be a job well done.

Won't England be proud when he hears about this?

Finding a sturdy looking branch, America rose on his tiptoes. His arms, both of them, reaching as high as they possibly could. The egg nestled safely between his two, cupped hands. Just a few more. A couple more inches. Not centimeter because that sounded too scientific. America liked inches better. So, just a few more inches and... There! The egg was back in its proper place. America cheered! He did it! He did it!

In his celebration, however, America lost his balance. His barefeet slipped on the branch. His arms waving madly as it searched for a handhold. Anything to grab on. He found nothing. and soon he was falling... falling... falling.

America was no stranger to pain. He played roughly. Always coming home with some type of scratch or bruise. But falling from a tree? At such a great height? Now _that_... That would hurt. the tiny nation prepared himself for it. His eyes closing as his body tensed. When...

The breath was knocked out of him, his landing produced a muffled thump. But not the thump of a body hitting the earth... The thump of a body falling unto a another body. America slowly registered the strong arms that held him tightly. The hard chest he was pressed flat against. And the frantic beating of a worried heart.

"America! What were you thinking?! Climbing up so high?! I ought to punish you for that!"

America meekly looked up, making his eyes as big and as watery as possible. Jade-green eyes stared at him back. England was mad. He was really mad.

"B-B-But Engwaaand!" America whined, pouting. "You-You never let me have any fun! And-And 'sides... I was only returning that egg!"

The child pointed up and England squinted at the swaying branches. Sure enough, there was a nest. Right around where America fell. It was holding one lone egg. America wasn't lying. England sighed.

Standing up, still carrying the naughty nation, England frowned at the boy. "And why exactly were you doing such a thing?"

"Because! I thought the Momma bird might get sad... If something happened to its egg." America pleadingly explained.

England heaved another deep breath. "Did you ever think how I might feel? I'm just like that Mommy bird. If something happened to you, I would be sad too."

"You would?"

"Of course! You're my baby brother! I don't want any harm to befall you!"

America looked rightly guilty, sniffling a little. "'m sowwy."

Engalnd made a show of thinking about it, before smiling brightly. "Okay. Just don't do it again."

America nodded eagerly. "I pwomise!"

England smiled. "Good. But don't think you're escaping punishment! You are not getting desert tonight!"

America's protests were heard all the way home.

* * *

England was overprotective.

That was what America decided.

He fussed over everything. Every little detail. Every miniscule fact. It was actually pretty annoying. But America would rather have this annoying Iggy than to not have an Iggy at all. England was always gone lately. And America missed him. He wished his brother would stay longer.

"America! Your closet is a mess! Would it kill you to buy better clothes?"

And sometimes, America was counting the minutes when the next ship would leave.

The not-so-young nation sighed as he looked out the window. It was spring again. The flowers were in full bloom. He dearly wanted to go outside and play. A minute or two would be fine. It was criminal not to enjoy that fresh, morning breeze. And yet here he was, stuck indoors as his guardian did a thorough inspection of his house.

He sort of wished England would stop caring so much.

A flash of red and panicked movement caught America's attention. He saw a few robins jumping off tree branch. They were learning how to fly. They were leaving the nest to soar through the wide, open skies. And the Mommy bird was letting them.

Because the Mommy bird knew, all children grow up. Someday.

* * *

The ground was muddy. The rain pelting at their already soaked clothes.

It was a dismal weather. It was a dismal scene. It was a scene of parting.

Because America was trying... Trying with all his might... To leave the nest.

America was no longer the child England once met in a wide, open field. He was a man now. A proper nation. And he was steadily growing taller. Growing bigger. He didn't need England anymore.

"I am no longer your child or your baby brother. From now on, I'm independent. Acknowledge it...!!!"

_I'm all grown-up now... I can fly all by myself now... I'm leaving... Goodbye_

Engalnd lunged at him.

What happpened to that child he could carry in his arms? The child who used to beg for him not to go? Where was the child whose hand fit so snugly in his?

He was gone. And he was never coming back.

"T-there's no point in firing, is there..." And England cried. He fell to his knees. And cried. "Damn it... Why... damn..."

"England..." America whispered softly. "You used to be... so big..."

_It's common knowledge that when parents watch their child grow up, it is painful for them. Nobody realizes... It's just as painful for the child as well... To wake up and find... Nothing will ever be the same anymore..._

And then... For an inexplicable reason, America smiled. Because as painful as growing up could be... It was also very satisfying...

"Thank you." The nation whispered softly. Causing England to look up.

_Thank you for raising me. Thank you for watching out for me. Thank for being there for me. _Because now...

Now, they could fly together.

The sky is wide and large and it looks almost infinite. To soar alone, without anybody else... That would be very lonely.

_I'm not a child anymore, so don't wait for me. I have no intentions of leaving either, so don't chase me. I am right beside you, so walk with me._

And England smiled. He had never been so happy, and so proud.


End file.
